Pikachu Lost In Hogwarts
by CyborgRockStar
Summary: oneshot. HP PKMN crossover. title explains. Thanks for reviewing!


This fic was co-written with Raveny! I don't know how many people will find this funny, Raveny and I just made it up as a movie script for our own entertainment, and I decided to make it into a written story and post it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, the "Pikachu" song, or Harry Potter; they belong to other people. Raveny is not one of those people either.

**Pikachu Lost In Hogwarts **

One day, a Pikachu, owned by a young teen named TJ, woke up from his full night's sleep. He sat up, stretching and yawning, eyes closed. When he opened them, he realized he was no longer in TJ's bedroom. He was inside the Grand Hall place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but he did not know that nor what that was. So he got up and walked through the many hallways of Hogwarts.

Pikachu, bewildered that he was not at home, sat down in one of the hallways.

"Pika…" he muttered, frustrated. Suddenly, a young man strode past him. Pikachu watched him interestedly, though the dude didn't notice him. As he went past, the dude mumbled, "I wonder where Malfoy and Crabbe are." Pikachu followed him down the hallway and into a room that required a password to enter: the Slytheran Common Room.

"They're not here…," the dude said.

Pikachu, who was annoyed that the seemingly dumb guy had not noticed him and that they was in some freaky, huge building that was unknown to Pikachu, vented his emotions to get noticed.

"PIKA!"

The dude, surprised, spun around and gasped at the never-before-seen creature (never-before-seen to him, at least).

"Who or _what_ are you!"

"Pikachu!"

The dude pulled out his wand, causing Pikachu to get a bit scared.

"Pikachu, Pika Pi!" he exclaimed, hoping not to die.

"So, you're a Pikachu? Hmm… I've heard of those…." The dude lost himself in thought about the strange little critter.

Pikachu was once again annoyed. "PIKACHU PIKA PIIIIII! PIKA CHU CHU!"

"What?"

Pikachu proceeded to shock the guy.

"OWWW!" the dude yelled as he fell over onto the floor, twitching.

Pikachu waited impatiently for him to recover.

"So Pikachu…I'm Gregory Goyle. What are you doing here?"

"Pika pi," Pikachu replied with a shrug. Goyle stared stupidly, not comprehending Pikachu's language. "Uhhh…c'mon, Pikachu, I'll show you around the castle.

The strange pair walked around the castle. As they were walking, Goyle tried to strike up conversation, despite the fact that he was Pikachu-language-impaired.

"Pikachu, do you have a master?"

Pikachu nodded frantically in hopes that Goyle could help him find his master. "Pika!"

"Interesting," Goyle replied uninterestedly.

After a bit of silence, during which Pikachu was thinking of how to communicate to Goyle that he wanted to find TJ, Goyle spoke. "I have a proposition for you, Pikachu."

Pikachu became interested, mostly due to the fact that he thought Goyle was on the dim-witted side and wondered how he would know such a big word.

"If you stay here, at Hogwarts, you could be the top of the house. And I could help you by teaching you magic." Goyle took out his wand again and pointed it at a random nearby object. He "swished and flicked" his wand while saying "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The random nearby object floated into the air and fell back down at Goyle's command. Pikachu was a little surprised, but applauded when he recovered.

"Do you want a try?"

Before Pikachu could decide, a bell rang. "Lunchtime!" Goyle yelled excitedly, running as fast as he could toward the Hall place, Pikachu having to use Agility to keep up.

After eating lunch near Crabbe and Malfoy, who both stared at Pikachu thinking "What the hell" but didn't bother asking about it, Goyle led Pikachu off to class.

The two sat down in the room at an isolated table/desk/thingy. A muffled scream was heard coming from a different room. Suddenly, proceeding the scream, Goyle broke into hysterical laughter. Pikachu looked at him blankly. As Goyle tried to calm down, he managed to tell his reason for laughing: "Potter's (hysterical laugh) not (hysterical laugh) gonna (hysterical laugh) be (hysterical laugh) here (hysterical laugh) and (hysterical laugh) neither (hysterical laugh) is (hysterical laugh) the (hysterical laugh) teacher (hysterical laugh) because (hysterical laugh) he's (hysterical laugh) getting (hysterical laugh) tortured (hysterical laugh)!" Goyle continued to laugh hysterically for the next five minutes while Pikachu stared at him blankly.

Abruptly, his laughter stopped. Just suddenly stopped. Goyle got out his homework and began working on it.

"Pikachu, Pika Pi?"

"He's famous." **to Raveny:)**

"Pika Pi?"

"Homework."

Since class was cut short due to there being no teacher/professor because of Harry Potter's torture, Goyle and Pikachu decided to take a walk outside.

Goyle suddenly froze in his place, hands suddenly reaching down to…an area. "Oh oh oh! I gotta go Pikachu! I have to go potty real bad!" The crazy, weird Brit ran off, missing the doorway and hitting the wall before running down the inside corridor.

Pikachu was a bit disturbed by the aforementioned scene, as am I.

Pikachu sat down and looked out at the glorious view of the Hogwarts grounds. Looking up at the sky, Pikachu began singing a sorrowful song, missing his master greatly.

After many hours of singing, waiting for Goyle to come back for him, Pikachu was quite annoyed. "Pika Pi!" he said indignantly. He stalked off in search of Goyle.

Once inside the corridor Goyle had ran down, Pikachu heard a familiar voice behind him.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu turned upon hearing his name that is shared with many other Pikachus, though he assumed he was the only one around. And who should meet his eyes but…

"PIKA!" Er, well, he screamed "TJ". The two of them ran to each other and Pikachu jumped into TJ's arms. Out of nowhere, music started playing.

…_Pikachu, you know there is no other. I choose you because you are my brother in this game we play and if we have to go all day so we can leave the other masters far behind…_ And so on and so forth.

**With Goyle…**

Goyle was sitting in the Slytheran Common Room, trying to learn by reading a dictionary, which he failed to notice was a dictionary of German words.

"Why can't I read this dictionary…," he mumbled, frustrated. He slammed the book shut and threw it onto the floor, then started jumping on it. "STUPID DICTIONARY!"

He flopped back down in the chair he had been sitting in, breathing heavily. Suddenly, realization crossed his face.

"Hey, wait…. Wasn't I doing something outside before I went to the bathroom? Something with…a Pikachu?"

**The End**

Please review!

have a nice day

CyborgRockStar


End file.
